disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gravity Falls, Oregon
Gravity Falls, Oregon 'is a mysterious, sleepy place where many supernatural things happen in Gravity Falls''. Grunkle Stan lives in and runs The Mystery Shack, a tourist trap which overcharges unlucky visitors for a glimpse at the world's most bizarre museum. Dipper and Mabel Pines are sent to stay with Grunkle Stan for the summer, which leads them to discover some of the strange mysterious things happening there. Gravity Falls was named by the 8½th president of the United States of America, Quentin Trembley, when he "discovered" it by falling off a cliff on his horse that he was riding backwards. However, this fact was covered up by the U.S. government, and instead "local nobody" Nathaniel Northwest was officially recorded as the town founder. Known Residents *Grunkle Stan' is the owner of the Mystery Shack, a tourist trap which overcharges unlucky visitors for a glimpse at the world's most bizarre museum and once a place filled with wax figures. *'Soos' is a lovable man-child who works at the Mystery Shack gift shop. He's a good friend of Dipper and Mabel Pines. He and Dipper enjoy doing so-called "boy stuff" together, like heating hot dogs, one by one, until they explode in the microwave. *'Wendy Corduroy' is a mellow and cool teen who is a part-time worker at the Mystery Shack. Dipper has a huge crush on her. Wendy can be fun, until her rambunctious teenage friends show up. *'Robbie is a stereotypical moody teenager and is lead guirtarist for his band. He is the boyfriend of Wendy and rival of Dipper. *Deputy Durland' is part of the lazy and sarcastic local law enforcement team of Gravity Falls, along with Sheriff Blubs, who deem every case unsolvable so that they can go to lunch instead. *'Sheriff Blubs' is part of the lazy and sarcastic local law enforcement team of Gravity Falls, along with Deputy Durland, who deem every case unsolvable so that they can go to lunch instead. *''Lil Gideon' is a self-proclaimed television psychic whose real mission is to take down his competition, the Mystery Shack. The owner of book ''2 *'Bud Gleeful' is the father of 'Lil Gideon. *'Manly Dan' is the father of Wendy and three other boys who is also an emotionally unstable lumberjack. *'Cute Biker '''is an undecided individual who lives in Gravity Falls, Oregon. *'Toby Determined' is the reporter for the ''Gravity Falls Gossiper. *'Shandra Jimenez' is the reporter for a possible TV show airing in Gravity Falls, Oregon. *'Mikey R.', a man with two broken arms. *'Lazy Susan' is Grunkle Stan's love interest and works at Greasy's Diner. She has a lazy eye that never opens. *'Grenda' is a large, low-voiced girl who is best friends with Candy Chiu and Mabel. *'Candy Chiu' is a girl who is best friends with Grenda and Mabel. *'Pacifica Northwest' is the most popular girl in Gravity Falls, and her great-great grandfather "founded" the town. *'Old Man McGucket' is the local kook. *'Bats Biker '''is an emotional individual who lives in Gravity Falls, Oregon. *'Mrs. Gleeful''' is Gideon's mother. *'Mr. and Mrs. Northwest' are Pacifica parents. *'Lake Gravity Falls Ranger McGucket' old man McGucket son. *'Lee '''is a local teenager. *'Tambry' is another local teenager. *'Nate' is another local teenager. *'Thompson' is another local teenager. Known Places *'412 Gopher Road''' - where 'Lil Gideon's family's factory is located at. *'Arcade' - a building that has arcade machines from the 70's-90's. *'Barrels & Crates, Incorporated' - company building where they make barrels and crates. *'Circle Park' - place where Robbie tells Dipper to go to fight after he broke Robbie's phone. *'Dusk 2 Dawn' - an abandoned mini-mart where teenagers hang out. *'Gleeful's Auto Sale' - a car sale owned by Gideon's father, Bud Gleeful. *'Gravity Falls Cemetery' - the local cemetery in Gravity Falls. It was here that Quentin Trembley was buried and covered in peanut brittle. This is also the place where Mabel met Norman. *'Gravity Falls Dump' - appears once when the 90's Teenagers are seen depositing "loser candy" into the dump. *'Gravity Falls Forest' - a forest near (or surrounding) the Mystery Shack. Dipper found the book, 3'' in a secret compartment in a clearing of the forest. This is where Dipper encountered the Manotaurs. *'Gravity Falls Gossiper''' - a building where the Gravity Falls Gossiper news paper is made. *'Gravity Falls History Museum' - the museum is where Dipper and Mabel went during their adventure to uncover the conspiracy around Nathaniel Northwest, and did so by sitting on a chair upside-down. *'Gravity Falls Library' - library where Dipper and Mabel study the Northwest conspiracy. *'Gravity Falls Water Tower' - the highest man-made structure in Gravity Falls. A picture of an explosion Robbie drew is visible on the face of the tower. *'Greasy's Diner' - home of Lazy Susan, a stereotypical American diner, first seen in "Tourist Trapped." *'Lake Gravity Falls' – the local lake. It was first seen in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker." *'Medieval Mattress Store' - a store that sells matresses *'Scuttlebutt Island' - located in the middle of Lake Gravity Falls home of the Gobblewonker, and beavers. *'Skull Fracture' - biker's club. *'Smokey Joe's All You Can Eat'- a restaurant that Robbie runs past through while Rumble is chasing him. *'Summerween Superstore'- where you get decorations, costumes and candy for Summerween. *'Tavern' - a tavern next to the Gravity Falls Gossiper. *'Tent of Telepathy' – a place owned by 'Lil Gideon that is a competitor of The Mystery Shack. *'The Club' - fancy restaurant where Dipper broke up with Gideon for Mabel. *'The Multi-Bear's Cave' - home of the Multi-Bear. *'The Mystery Shack' – a tourist trap, run by Grunkle Stan, which overcharges unlucky visitors for a glimpse at the world's most bizarre museum. Its address is 618. Category:Towns Category:Gravity Falls locations Category:Locations